L'aventure de deux jeunes filles au Camp des Sang-mêlé
by La Chapeliere folle
Summary: Je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'Alysse et de Crystal ou la façon dont elles se sont retrouvées dans une situation si incroyable nommée ici la façon dont elles ont découvert que les dieux grecs existaient et qu'il ne fallait pas tomber amoureuse d'un garçon sans avoir vérifié qu'il soit hétéro.
1. Chapter 1: rencontre

Je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'Alysse et de Crystal ou la façon dont elles se sont retrouvées dans une situation si incroyable nommée ici la façon dont elles ont découvert que les dieux grecs existaient et qu'il ne fallait pas tomber amoureuse d'un garçon sans avoir vérifié qu'il soit hétéro.

Tout se passa lors d'une sortie scolaire au musée d'animation Pixar pour l'art-plastique, Alysse et Crystal élève de la même classe de première où avait été mélangé scientifiques et littéraires **(La chapelière Folle** : ce qui n'était pas franchement prati..iaq….tique **Alyssa**: Veuillez excusez La Chapelière Folle pour ses fautes mais elle est un peu fêlée de la cafetière encore désolée).  
>A peine sortie du bus qu'une brunette (<strong>La chapelier…ère folle<strong> : une connasse tu veux dire) aux yeux marrons (**Alyssa** : Chapelière reste un peu polie on ne sait pas qui nous lit et il y a peut être des âmes sensibles et innocentes.) nommé Célia Debreuyes surgit pour heurter Crystal lui arrachant son médaillon en forme de cœur avec deux petites cornes et une queue de démon en argent. Alysse ayant remarqué cela tapota sur l'épaule de Célia et lui dit :  
>-Excuse-moi mais je crois que tu as quelque chose qui appartient à Evgenis<br>-Mêle-toi de tes affaires siffla la brunette.  
>Avec un sourire de psychopathe la jeune fille fit craquer ses doigts et lui fait :<br>-Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton si tu ne veux pas le regretter.  
>Célia avala sa salive et lui tendit le médaillon avant de filer à toute jambe vers l'entrée du musée.<br>Puis la jeune fille se dirigea vers Crystal qui d'un regard sceptique avait observé la scène.  
>Elle lui rendit son médaillon tandis que la jeune fille lui dit :<br>-Merci…  
>-De rien...Je suis une fille réglo' mais quand on me cherche on me trouve et elle vient de le comprendre.<br>-Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider pour des cours de sciences pour te remercier proposa-t-elle comme si la jeune fille n'avait rien dit.  
>-Mouai ce serai sympa…en fait je m'appelle Alysse.<br>-Crystal répondit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus argent.  
>Elles commencèrent alors à parler calmement devant les tableaux lorsque Crystal remarqua la présence d'un livre de mythologie grecque dans le sac d'Alysse, comme un ninja elle s'approcha sans bruit du sac de la jeune fille et commença à l'ouvrir pour le lire. Alysse n'ayant toujours rien remarquer commença à s'extasier devant le tableau de Némo.<br>La ressemblance entre le modèle et le spectateur était alors frappante, ce fût lorsqu'elle se retourna pour parler à Crystal et s'écria :

-Hey.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil sceptique tout en lui adressant un regard du genre « qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? »

Elle remarqua que la jeune fille était à quelques pages de son marque-page 3D avec un loup qui hurlait à un croissant de lune dans une forêt sombre où était la page d'Artémis , elle quitta la page d'Hadès pour se concentrer sur celle de Némésis avant de s'arrêter à celle d'Héphaïstos avant de continuer à lire comme si la jeune fille n'avait rien dit.


	2. Chapter 2: une attaque pour un choix

**Une attaque pour un choix**

Un garde surgit alors, habillé tout en noir, le bruit de ses talons retentit dans l'atmosphère bruyante.

-Ha vous êtes ici mesdemoiselles je vous cherchez.

Curieuses les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard sceptique, scrutant la pièce elles remarquèrent que le groupe de leur classe était partit, les professeurs devaient être donc partis à leurs recherches.

-Venez, je vais vous emmenez voir les autres.

Alysse aussi réticente que Crystal avancèrent néanmoins, emboîtant le pas du vigil qui abordait un sourire satisfait.

Durant le trajet elles continuèrent à discuter des dieux grecs et une dispute née sur la méchanceté d'Héphaïstos (**Alyssa** : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec Héphaïstos ?!) finit en accord sur le fait qu'elles ne seraient jamais les filles d'Aphrodite.

Le guide devant elles semblait s'intéressait à leurs discussion et acquiesça la tête en accord silencieux avec leurs propos.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la moitié du chemin, elles ne remarquèrent pas les yeux rouges de la statue Monster&cie qui se transforma en quelques secondes en un Draiknass créature mi- humaine mi- serpent qui siffla en regardant les deux jeunes filles à quelques mètres de lui.

Il étendit ses ailes ; un bruissement ; si faible que le garde l'entendit juste avant que la créature ne plonge sur eux.

-Couchez-vous ! Ordonna le vigile en les faisant obéir grâce à une pression sur leurs dos.

Le draiknass saisit au hasard une épée ce qui fit crier la jeune Alysse qui en même temps qu'elle courrait se plaignait de…. :

-L'imbécile qui a mis une épée là !

Lorsqu'elle se cacha derrière une statue elle chercha dans son sac le couteau qu'elle avait dans son sac et le mit dans sa poche avant d'attirer Crystal qui passa devant elle.

-C'est quoi ce délire ! s'écria-t-elle à voix basse en montrant la créature.

Crystal haussa les épaules signe de son ignorance.

-Il faut sortir d'ici dit Crystal soudainement sérieuse.

Alysse acquiesça et fit :

-A trois on y va ?

Au signe

Elles se mirent à courir et tandis qu'Alysse atteignait la sortie, elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle, remarquant que Crystal ne l'avait pas suivie, elle la chercha et la vis en combat avec la créature, qui tirait une bretelle du sac de Crystal en opposition à elle.

La jeune Alysse prît sa respiration et dit :

-Allez, on va jouer au boomerang.

Il prit son couteau, se concentra et coupa les bretelles du sac que tenait le monstre tandis que Crystal poussait en arrière atterrissait contre un mur près d'elle avant de se relever et de courir vers elle tandis qu'Alysse rattrapa le couteau boomerang qu'elle rangea dans sa poche et la course reprit.

La créature n'avait pas mis longtemps à se remettre et malgré que le vigile en noir leur tenait la porte il fallut qu'Alysse tire Crystal avec elle, dehors, pour qu'elles soient en sécurité tandis que le garde claquait la porte au nez du monstre.

Reprenant leurs souffles Alysse se retourna vers Crystal et lui demanda :

-Tu...M'…Expliques…le…truc…avec ton sac ?

Crystal la regarda, haussa les épaules et lui montra que son sac contenait des petits robots à moitié construit en respirant plus et plus vite qu'en général.

-Ce sont…des…robots ? demanda Alysse (**la chapelière folle** : Non c'est vrai ?! On ne l'avait pas compris)

Crystal acquiesça tandis qu'Alysse répondit :

-Cool…sa…sert…à quoi ?

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus-argentés haussa les épaules.

Les deux jeunes filles remarquèrent alors le garde s'avançait vers elles, tandis qu'Alysse prît une position de self-défense Crystal recula d'un pas derrière elle avant de se remettre à son niveau.

-Calmez-vous jeune fille, je ne vous veux aucun mal ! dit le garde en levant les mains au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette chose ? demanda Alysse en pointant la porte du doigt

-Cette chose est un Dairknass.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi cette chose est à notre poursuite ? Questionna Alysse.

-Parce que vous êtes des demi-dieux ? dit le garçon le plus naturellement du monde.

La brunette resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant de dire : -OK d'accord

Crystal elle aussi semblait sceptique, puis elle se pencha vers Alysse et dit :

-Je suis sûre que ce type est un grand malade.

Alysse opina de la tête pendant quelques secondes l'air de dire : « je te le fais pas dire ».

-Ha mademoiselle Evans ! Vous et votre amie montez dans le bus tout de suite s'écria sa professeur d'art.

-Sa serait pour le mieux confirma Alysse tandis que Crystal acquiesça.

-Attendez ! dit le vigile, toutes les deux vous avez eût un signe que vous êtes des demi-dieux que ce soit Miss Evans avec vôtre couteau ou Miss Evegnis avec vôtre médaillon venant de vos parents.

Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent dans leur progression vers le bus.

Alysse car son père lui avait en effet dit qu'elle tenait son couteau, son goût pour les loups et pour la lune de sa mère et Crystal car sa famille d'accueil lui avait dit que le médaillon était le dernier souvenir de ses parents.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous venez de dire ? demanda Alysse d'une voix sourde remplie de colère.

-Je vous laisse une journée pour décider de ce que vous voulez, si vous voulez en savoir plus venez me rejoindre avec vos valises ici après avoir dit au revoir à vos parents.

-Vous pensez qu'on va suivre un inconnu fou comme ça ? demanda Crystal

-Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur vos parents je n'en doutes pas répondit le vigile sincèrement avant que les deux jeunes filles soient traînées de force dans le bus par leurs professeurs.

Le retour se passa silencieusement, les deux jeunes filles plongées dans leurs réflexions pensaient à leurs choix.


	3. Chapter 3: un argument convaincant

Alyssa ouvrit la porte d'entrée curieuse de voir qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle resta alors figée ses yeux grand sourire avec la bouche formant un O parfait. A coté du vigil se trouvait un beau blond qui le fixait de ses yeux bleu. Son trouble ne dura que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils comprenant pourquoi ils étaient là.  
>-Vous ne devriez pas être là mais entrez, je suis curieuse d'entendre vos arguments, dit-elle en s'écartant de la porte.<br>Ils s'installèrent et une fois qu'ils furent tous assis elle leurs demanda :  
>-De l'eau ?<br>Les deux invités refusèrent poliment et ils commencèrent à parler devant son père, le père d'Alysse étant au courant de la vraie nature de sa fille puisque c'est lui qui l'avait engendré avec sa mère déesse de l'olympe, et son frère. Dès que le blond mentionna le fait qu'il était lui aussi un sang-mêlé l'idée de saisir et faire ses valises titilla Alysse.(**Alyssa O'Brien** : Je suis sûr qu'il y a au moins dix valise. **La Chapelière** : même pas vrai et puis de façon c'est les mecs qui les portes alors… =p) Elle manqua de se mettre à genoux et supplier son père de la laisser y aller. (**La Chapelière** : en même temps, tir à l'arc, combats et beau blond, ça motive.) Son père finit par être d'accord en échange de la promesse de la sécurité de sa fille. Durant tous le trajet, la brunette posait des questions à Luke, il avait fini par lui dire son nom, plus personnelles sur lui du genre :  
>-Tu as une petite amie ?<br>Ce à quoi il répondait par un ton agacé :  
>-Non.<br>Il ne développait jamais plus que çà ses réponses et il ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder sur ce sujet. Il se concentra sur le pare-brise du 4x4 qui tanguait dangereusement, au point où elle se demanda si le vigil savait réellement conduire et qu'elle risquait de finir dans le faussé avant d'arriver chez Crystal. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune fille, le cœur au bord des lèvres fut soulagé et remercia tous les dieux possibles d'être arrivée à bon port et en un seul morceau.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de Crystal et frappèrent. La jeune brune ouvrit la porte elle voulue le refermée rapidement mais son regard rencontra deux yeux bleus elle resta là, devant sa porte à fixé le blond devant elle.<br>-Tu es Crystal, demanda le blond.  
>-Aga…aga… gaga…Heu…Je sais plus j'ai oubliée.<br>Crystal n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de son nom la seul chose qu'elle semblait savoir était : un beau blond avec les plus beau yeux bleu était devant sa porte et lui parlait. (**Alyssa O'Brien** : En même temps t'a vu le mec ? Ce n'est pas étonnant.) Au bout de cinq minutes Crystal les laissa entrer et ils s'installèrent tous au salon. Dans le canapé de tenait le vigil, et dans le fauteuil était assis de gauche à droite : Alysse, Luke et Crystal.  
>-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?<br>Tout le monde répondit par le négatif et ils commencèrent à discuter. Crystal écouta leurs arguments mais elle refusait toujours d'aller à la colonie. Elle prétendait qu'elle était très bien dans sa famille d'accueil et que de toutes façons elle n'était certainement pas une fille de dieu grec, ce qu'elle ne disait pas était que le blond, Luke, lui plaisait mais elle pensait qu'il sortait avec Evans. A un moment le vigil, qui était en vérité un satyre, lui demanda ou était la cuisine car il devait envoyée un massage-Iris. Alysse lui demanda si elle pouvait utilisée la salle de bain et la brune aux yeux bleu-gris laissa Luke et Crystal seuls.  
>-Elle à l'air sympas ta copine.<br>-Evans ? Ce n'est pas ma copine enfin on n'a parlée au musée mais rien de bien intéressant. Et puis c'est ta petite-amie donc tu dois le savoir si elle est sympa.  
>-Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie.<br>-Tu as une petite-amie ?  
>-Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? S'exclama Luke.<br>Le satyre et la jeune fille revinrent à ce moment-là et Crystal dit :  
>-Finalement je veux bien venir à la colonie, ma famille d'accueil se fout de moi donc il suffit que je leur laisse un mot comme quoi le notaire de mes parents est venue me chercher et ils me laisseront tranquille.<br>Crystal fonça dans sa chambre remplit deux valise de vêtements, une de livre, une autre de matériel informatique technologique robotique sans oublier ses outils. Elle prit son sac de voyage et le remplit avec d'autres vêtements, basquet, de son ordinateur portable, et de DVD. Son sac à dos dans lequel se trouvaient quelques robots et son précieux nounours. (**Alyssa O'Brien** : Quoi ? Je ne peux pas abandonner mon nounours ! ) Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir et les rejoignit.  
>-Je suis parée !<br>-Alors allons-y, s'exclama joyeusement le satyre.  
>Alysse lança un regard Luke ce que Crystal vit, et ensuite envoya à la fille aux yeux bleu-argent un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Je sais pourquoi tu as acceptée et je ne te laisserais pas l'avoir, il est à moi. » Le regard de Crystal voulait, il en était clair, signifier : « C'est ce que l'on verra. »<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: une arrivée remarquée

_Désolée pour le retard à tous un problème pour travailler correctement cette semaine avec mon amie, on vous on met deux pour se faire pardonner_

**Chapitre 4 : une arrivée remarquée**

Le lendemain Alysse et Crystal arrivaient dans le camp des Sang-Mêlé : Alysse s'extasia devant la décoration : spécialement celle de la fontaine, les maisons aussi attiraient l'œil bien qu'elles semblaient être très chaleureuse. L'endroit étaient bombé, des élèves s'entraînaient à sa battre, des grommellements perçaient, la tiédeur ambiante, l'obscurité perçante et l'odeur de la forêt à côté donnaient une impression étrange à la jeune fille…un sentiment d'être dans une famille, Alysse n'expliquait pas ce sentiment. Elle vît un micro-sourire apparaître sur le visage de Luke tandis que Crystal ouvrait grand les yeux.  
>Se guidant grâce à la lumière de la pleine lune, la jeune fille avança à tâtons sur le sol qui couinèrent légèrement au contact de la terre humide, ce qui expliqua (<strong>la chapelière folle<strong> : Évidement) qu'Alysse qui avait un don pour attirer la malchance grâce à sa maladresse ; (**Alyssa:** Bien sûr! De toute façons avec toi c'est toujours ma fautes) se cogna contre Crystal avant de trébucher contre un rocher pour rentrer dans quelqu'un, celui-ci protesta et se retourna, malgré l'ombre elle sentit le regard de son adversaire posé sur elle et elle trembla. Elle entendit un bruit, un frôlement d'air et sortit son couteau pour contrer ce que le garçon sortait de sa poche. Les bons réflexes ayant la vie dure elle eût raison car un bruit de métal résonna.  
>Rapidement elle entendit un cercle se formait autour d'eux et des pas se précipitaient vers elle.<br>-Recule !  
>C'était la voix de Luke, Crystal regardait de loin, Alysse reconnaissait sa silhouette, la jeune fille obéit et se mît en garde au cas-où d'autre déciderait de se mêler de ça.<br>Nouveau bruit de métal raisonnant, le goût du sang, un corps qui tombe au sol vers elle en un bruit étouffé, tout cela était trop rapide, elle ne captait pas tout mais son instinct la poussa à intervenir et elle se lança pour se mettre devant le corps, tout en plaçant rapidement son couteau pour l'empêcher de toucher le corps à terre, qui, au reflet de la lune, étaient apparus blond.  
>La jeune fille vît la lueur du couteau se dirigeait vers elle et après avoir désarmé le garçon qui l'affrontait elle utilisa ses cours de self-défenses et ses trois années de judo assorties de médailles pour plaquer le garçon au sol avec une clef de bras qu'elle serra bien fort, ce qui provoqua un jurement venant du garçon jadis armé.<br>Dès qu'elle relâcha sa prise, il s'en alla en l'insultant de tous les noms tandis qu'elle aidait lutte à se redresser.  
>Elle ne remarqua pas que les yeux du loup sculpté dans son couteau brillèrent au contact des rayons de la lune avant de disparaître quelques secondes plus tard quand elle le remît dans sa poche. Elle remarqua alors une lueur d'intérêt passait dans le regard de Luke quand il l'observa, ce qui énerva Crystal qui le remarqua, la remarque suivant de Luke lorsqu'il dit :<br>-Intéressant…  
>Amélia en la détaillant de haut en bas pendant dix minutes n'améliora pas les choses et lorsque la jeune fille rejoignit Crystal, celle-ci la foudroyait du regard et elle en entendit parler du regard de Luke posait sur elle mais étonnement cela ne la dérangea pas plus que ça, même lorsque le beau blond l'observait de temps à autre à la dérober le lendemain, elle sentait juste une douce chaleur l'envahir à la pensée qu'il la regardait. Et lorsqu'elle se retournait pour voir Crystal celle-ci avait les yeux argent, signe de sa mauvaise humeur. C'est vrai de quel droit Alysse impressionnait elle Luke? C'est vrai qu'elle s'était super bien battu mais fallait pas pousser! Crystal attrapa le bras d'Alysse et l'entraîna un peu plus lion pour lui parler.<br>-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Je te préviens tout de suite: Luke est à moi!  
>- je te préviens je ne vais pas me laisser faire…enfin pour l'instant il n'y a pas de gros risques.<br>Crystal foudroya Alysse du regard et s'en alla pour aller parler à Luke. Elle attrapa le bras du blond et lui dit:  
>-Tu viens Luke, si on doit vivre dans cette colonie il faut que tu nous la fasses visiter. Tu viens Alysse.<br>Crystal voulait bien devenir ami avec Alysse, à condition que la grande brune ne s'approche pas de Luke. Alysse le comprit, mais un chose posait problème: Elle aussi aimait Luke, et bien qu'elle accepterait de devenir amie avec Alyssa (**Alyssa O'Brien**: en même temps qui ne le voudrait pas? * Sbam* **La chapelière folle** : c'est bon t'est redescendue sur terre ou je dois recommencer ? **Alyssa :** Aie t'es méchante La Chapelière.) elle ne laisserait Luke à personne.


	5. Chapter 5: un retour mouvementé en cours

**Chapitre 5 : un retour mouvementé en cours**

Un mois passa et les jeunes filles s'étaient bien intégrées désormais dans le camp bien que les fils d'Arès avaient encore tendance à chercher la bagarre avec Alysse qui ne réfutait jamais leurs défis. Ce qui expliqua qu'un mois après, pendant une discussion « animée » (**Alyssa**: Si on peut même plus se faire d'amis) avec l'un d'eux, c'est-à-dire couteau contre autre, une partie des salles de cours furent détruites et les élèves renvoyés dans leurs lycée normal.

Il se trouvait que le lendemain il y avait un contrôle d'histoire…sur les dieux grecs au ravissement des deux jeunes filles.

Alysse s'assît à côté de Crystal , qui était située à côté d'une de leurs amis commune : Candice et tandis que les deux jeunes filles attaquaient leurs pochettes plastiques, demandant toutes les feuilles de bac blanc possible , créant ainsi pour le plus grand malheur de centaines d'ouvriers une surproduction chez les usines productrices de feuilles de ce type et une destruction de la forêt amazonienne certaine, leur amie commune écrivait sur sa feuille les 1000 manières de se suicider, avec un air dépité devant le sujet.

Une fois que le temps avait presque finit de s'écouler et que les jeunes filles étaient encore en train d'écrire en relevant la main de manière régulière pour avoir encore plus de feuilles le professeur ajouta :

-Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous le dire au début de l'heure mais n'oubliez pas de numéroter vos copies.

Les deux brunettes relevèrent la tête devant une immense pile de copies s'échangèrent un regard horrifié, bâclant la fin de leur travail, elles prirent chacune des copies, sans s'en rendre compte Crystal chantonnait :

-1 page sur 27280, 2 page sur 27280, 3 page sur 27280...

-4 page sur 27270, 5 page sur 27270, 6 pages sur 27270... reprît Alysse avec un soupir

La sonnerie retentit alors que les filles finissaient tout juste leur numérotation, dépitée comme Crystal, Alysse tendit sa feuille de copie qui lui semblait assez lourde:

-Voilà monsieur je suis désolée mais on a dut bâcler, donc ne vous étonnez pas si la fin n'est pas complète ou bien développer. Vous savez ce que c'est le manque de temps ! ajouta Alysse en déposant le tas qui fit un bruit sourd devant le professeur qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

Crystal posant son travail avec un grand sourire, Alysse retient un rire en voyant la mâchoire du professeur s'effondrait presque au sol.

Le lendemain, un nouveau prof arriva, un remplaçant, disait les rumeurs.

Le pourquoi du comment fut vite divulguée lorsque le remplaçant souleva les copies des deux jeunes filles en galérant, celles-ci avaient eût 20/20, mais ce n'était pas ça qui fit rire la classe ce fût lorsque Candice découvrit le commentaire sur sa copie :

-Cela va en effet bien me servir, spécialement la 2° façon qui me plaît.

Crystal commença alors à péter un câble

-Il m'en manque une !

-Mais non. Dit son professeur

-Si ! La 27270° ajouta Crystal

-Moi aussi. Remarqua Alysse surprise

Le professeur ne dit rien , mais sembla assez surpris du caractère des deux jeunes filles et à la pause de l'intercours cela empira en effet , devant la porte de cours, qui était à côté de celle des toilettes des filles où étaient aller Crystal, Alysse parlait du beau blond avec qui elle avait très envie de sortir lorsque Crystal sortit en ouvrant grand la porte avec un regard de tueuse signifiant soit : « tu cours ou je te tues » soit « je me laves les mains et après je t'étrangles ». (**Alyssa** : Au pire le résultat est le même).

Et s'étant habituées à se battre faussement au camp , les deux jeunes filles en vinrent d'abord aux mains, Crystal faisant semblant de l'étrangler tandis que les amies des deux jeunes filles reculaient horrifiées les yeux grand écarquillés.

Puis Alysse par réflexe sortit son couteau tandis que Crystal sortit sa bombe (sa nouvelle arme découverte au cours du mois assortit avec tous ce qui relève du terrorisme ou du psychopathe) (**Alyssa** : Tout de suite, quel préjugé), le professeur songea alors :

_Bon alors soit j'agis et elles font tout péter soit je ne dis rien et elles s'entre-tuent._

-Sortez tous du couloir ! cria-t-il avant de chopper Alysse et d'envoyer valser la bombe dernière technologie de Crystal qui sembla dépitée.

-Je ne vous veux plus dans mon cours ! Aucune de vous deux !

-Bah pourquoi ? demanda Crystal faussement innocente

-Oui pourquoi ? reprît Alysse

Au-dessus de la tête des jeunes filles auraient pût briller deux auréoles (**la Chapelière Folle** : soutenue par deux cornes de démons comme je dis toujours) et l'aura des parfaits angelots mais personne ne s'y laissa prendre et tous reculèrent d'un pas tandis que les deux jeunes filles haussaient les épaules

-Aucun humour ! dit Alysse

-Je te jure les professeurs de nos jours ! confirma Crystal ;

-Je sais comment on vas se départager pour Luke, dit tout à coup Crystal.


	6. Chapter 6: Luke paranoïaque?

Tout en disant ça elles se dirigeaient vers le CDI du second étage, leur pas résonnant dans le couloir tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers en s'accrochant à la rambarde.

Une fois devant la porte et assises à une table de quatre Alysse dit en la fixant :

-Je t'écoute

-Celle qui prendra le plus de photo de lui sortira avec lui.

-Sa me va, mais à trois conditions : on fait ça à la loyal et seulement une fois de retour au camp et évidemment Luke ne sera au courant de rien.

-Marché conclut dit Crystal en lui tendant sa main qu'elle serra.

-Je veux bien participer aussi dit une brunette qui était au camp avec elle du nom de Lena (**Alyssa **: Putain encore de la concurrence.)

Elles haussèrent les épaules et lui fit signe de s'assoir avec elle avec un grand sourire.

Le reste du cours elles ne comprirent pas pourquoi tous les profs les regardèrent comme si elles étaient des terroristes instables : bon certes elle s'était battue avec un couteau et une bombe mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tout le monde a déjà fait ça une fois dans sa vie…au camp du moins.

Le camp…elles y retournèrent un mois après sa destruction, fallait remercier les aînés des enfants d'Héphaïstos qui avait reconstruit très rapidement l'étage démolit. Luke viens la chercher et une fois un pied au camp le défi commença, elles sortirent de leurs poches des appareils photos et les flashs commencèrent à apparaître. Au départ Luke ne s'y attendait pas, mais très vite, au cours des semaines qui passaient, il blêmissait dès qu'il voyait une des deux jeunes filles, il les évitait le plus possible en particulier lors des entraînements.

Mais que ce soit dans les vestiaires, ou dans sa chambre le blond commençait à se sentir épié, il avait peur, il hésitait à sortir, à franchir le sol de sa chambre, il avait mis des rideaux opaque aux fenêtres, bloqués la plupart des accès la nuit et repasser sur tous les trous de son mur, empêchant rapidement que le moindre rayon de lumière n'entre dans sa chambre. (**Alyssa** : Paraaaaaaaaaaano.

Les jeunes filles (à l'exception de Léna qui avait vite abandonnée) n'ayant pas conscience des répercussions que leurs défis commençaient à provoquer sur le mental du pauvre Luke comptaient tranquillement dans leurs chambres les photos qu'elles avaient empilées les unes sur les autres pendant deux semaines et qu'elles cachaient dans leurs placard ou du moins elles essayaient. Cela devenait particulièrement compliqué quand elles devaient l'ouvrir pour prendre leurs vêtements sans que tout s'écroule sur le sol.

-1 922 380 comptèrent-t-elles synchrones sans le savoir

Désormais coincé dans sa chambre, même pour les cours, Luke, n'ayant plus le moindre recours fit appel à son père Hermès. (**Alyssa **: Donc tu ne le déteste plus ?)

La lumière dans laquelle son père apparut ressembla à un énorme flash d'appareil photo faisant paniquer le blond, il se jeta au pied de son père en criant :

-Elles sont là, elles m'observent, je le sais !

-Qui ça « elles » ? demanda son père surpris de ce soudain changement de caractère

-Mais les gens ! cria-t-il, elles sont là, je suis sûre, je les aient vu, je sens le poids de leur regard, elles sont là !

-Mais oui, mais oui et tu ne peux pas être plus précis sur le « elles ? » demanda Hermès.

-Mais elles ! La fille d'Héphaïstos et celle d'Artémis. Sauve-moi ce sont des malades ! (**La chapelière folle** : Je ne suis pas malade…juste un peu sadique )

-Bon je vais voir ça ! dit son père

-Attends me laisse pas ici ! Je ne veux pas rester là, elles vont réussir à entrer.

-Bon…hé bien…dit son père en l'emmenant avec lui au mont Olympe toujours situé aux 600 étages de l'Empire State Building.

-Héphaïstos tu surveille mon gosse ? demanda-t-il

-Non répondit celui-ci

-Et toi Artémis ? demanda-t-il

-Non répondit la concernée en caressant une chouette sur son épaule

-Mais pas eux ! Leurs filles !

- Tu ne peux pas être plus précis ? demanda Artémis sceptique en fixant le garçon devant elle

-Mais, deux brunettes aux yeux bleus

-Apparemment non, se moqua Héphaïstos avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard, ton fils est sérieusement atteint Hermès. (**Alyssa** : Le pauvre, voilà ce qui se passe quand on avale trop d'ambroisie)

-Mais c'est à cause de vos filles ! protesta celui-ci en semblant cependant d'accord avec les propos du dieu

-Ce sont deux terroristes ! Des malades ! s'écria Luke en secouant son père qui secoua la tête avec un air désespéré

-Ha elle…il doit surement parler de ma dernière gosse...comment elle s'appelle déjà…Crystal je crois dit le dieu de la métallurgie.

-Ha oui…et moi de cette brunette aux yeux bleus-gris qui se balade avec un couteau…Alysse je crois.

-Oui elles ! Ce sont des folles ! A internées ! s'écria Luke avec les yeux qui auraient put lui sortir de leurs orbites à la mention de leurs deux prénoms.

-Bon nous réglerons ça avec elle plus tard dit Artémis

-Mais non pas plus tard ! Maintenant ! Je vous en supplie ! cria Luke en se mettant à genoux

(**Alyssa :** nous on peut s'occuper de lui, si ça peut dépanner.

**Luke** :Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !)

Les deux dieux grecs se regardèrent du regard et l'on pouvait lire qu'il s'accordait sur un fait : « ce gosse a vraiment un problème mental ». Puis ils retournèrent à leur activité sans faire aucun mouvement pour traduire leur attention future. Le père de Luke le raccompagna alors en ville , le laissant rentrer au camp par ses propres moyens , tremblant et blanc, , attaché au pied du dieu en le priant de l' « enfermer si il le faut » pour le protéger des deux malades scrutant les moindres recoins d'ombres et frissonnant au moindre reflet de lumière imitant un flash d'appareil photo.


	7. Chapter 7: une fin assez drôle

Décidant de maîtriser leurs filles et leurs hormones, les deux dieux grecs apparurent dans chacune des chambres, tandis que Luke refusait de sortir :  
><strong>Coté Alysse :<br>**La brunette aux yeux bleus-gris écarquilla les yeux : bien la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mère.  
>-Bon est-ce-que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire avec le fils de d'Hermès<br>-Luke ? demanda Alysse innocente  
>-Bien sûre Luke, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ce garçon est-t-il revenu traumatisé avec son père<br>-Ha bon pourtant il semblait aller plus que bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…il y a deux semaines.  
>-Hé bien actuellement il ne va pas bien et il vous accuse, dis-moi je veux savoir as-tu couché avec ce garçon ?<br>-A que quoi ? dit la jeune fille les yeux grands écarquillés **(La chapelière folle** : qu'est-ce-que vous voulez j'ai une mère directe…et c'est quoi ce sous-entendu !)  
>-Je ne sais même pas comment je dois le prendre déclara la jeune fille en levant un sourcil.<br>-Hé bien sache que je ne suis pas fière de toi, mais quelle honte !  
>-Heu…mais il s'est rien passée ! protesta-t-elle<br>-Alors qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait toi et la fille d'Héphaïstos ?  
>Pour répondre à la question de sa mère la porte du placard s'effondra et les photos se répartirent partout sur le sol.<br>-Juste un peu de stalking dit-t-elle la voix partant légèrement un ton au-dessus en passant une main derrière la tête gênée.  
>-Ma fille me fait honte dit Artémis en secouant la tête.<br>La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre et fit :  
>-Bon d'accord…je vais arrêter…promis déclara-t-elle en n'osant même pas regarder sa mère les joues en feu.<br>-Il y a intérêt parce que si j'entends encore quelque chose venant de ce garçon sur toi tu vas subir mes flèches.  
>-Oui maman, déclara-t-elle <strong>(La chapelière<strong> : j'adore ma mère), mais ce n'est pas de ma faute il est trop émotif aussi…  
>-Je ne veux plus rien entendre…il faudrait que tu apprennes à distinguer la fin d'une conversation, pense un peu à moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire protesta sa mère avant de disparaître<br>La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement puis de lassitude :  
>-Bon...Plus le choix, va falloir que j'aille m'excusez et peut-être même le laisser à Crystal. <strong>(La chapelière<strong> : j'ai bien dit peut-être)

**Côté Crystal :**  
>Crystal était tranquillement en train de chauffé une plaque en métal lorsqu'une main abatis sur son épaule. La jeune fille hurla de surprise et se retournas braquant un chalumeau sur la personne qui avais osé lui faire frôlée une crise cardiaque. Devant elle se tenait un homme qu'elle ne reconut tout de suite.<br>-Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
>-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu...<br>-Peut importe, regarde ce que j'ai fabriquer.  
>Le jeune fille lui montra ce qui ressemblait à un ne chimère miniature, le petit robot ne devait pas être plus grand qu'un portable. Héphaïstos approcha sa main de l'objet et la chimère grimpa sur sa mais puis le long de son bras pour aller se coucher sur l'épaule du dieu.<br>-C'est très ingénieux, dit l'homme, comment as-tu réussis à fabriquer une si petite chimère.  
>-Tu vas voir c'est très simple. J'ai commencé à travailler sur un dragon, je vais te monter comment faire. D'abord tu dois créer le corps de ton robot, moi je préfère le métal, puis tu crées son système électrique avec de la nanotechnologie et...<br>Héphaïstos écouta sa fille lui expliquer comment faire pour crée de tout petit robot, lui avait toujours crée des machines de taille conséquente et n'avait pas penser à la nanotechnologie, il trouvait sa fille assez intelligente, elle ferait un très bon conseiller du bungalow 9 (**Alyssa**: ouais je sais.). Il était tellement impressionner qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre de la forge il vit qu'il faisait presque nuit.  
>-Puis tu peux entrer le caractère de ta machines dans la télécommande pour pouvoir contrôler son caractères et son comportement.<br>-Très ingénieux, j'ai adoré passer du temps avec toi mais je dois y aller.  
>Il attrapa la chimère qui n'avait pas quitté son épaule et la tendis à sa fille qui avait l'air triste que son papa s'en aille.<br>-Garde là je t'en fais cadeau, elle lui tendit une petite télécommande, ça te serviras pour la contrôler.  
>-Merci.<br>-Au fait pourquoi tu m'avais rendu visite? Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour mes robots.  
>-Heu...<br>Héphaïstos se creusa la cervelle mais il ne se rappelait plus le but de sa visite.  
>-Je ne sais plus, bah c'est que ça ne devait pas être important.<br>Héphaïstos disparut de de la forge et se retrouvas dans son atelier, la chimère sauta sur l'établie et se mit à le visiter. Alors Hermès entra dans la pièce.  
>-Je vient de parler à Artémis, sa fille à promis de ne plus embêter mon fils. Qu'as dit ta fille.<br>-Ma fille? Ah...Euh...Oui elle à dit la même chose.  
>-Tu lui en à parler n'est-ce pas.<br>-Oui, tu m'excuse mais j'ai oublié ma clé de dix à la colonie il faut que j'aille la chercher.  
>Héphaïstos se rendit à la colonie, et trouvas sa fille assise sur son lit à regarder des photo. Des photos du fils d'Hermès.<br>-Tien papa, tu es revenu?  
>-Oui, j'ai oublié de te dire : Hermès veux que tu arrêtes de poursuivre son fils.<br>-Quoi? Mais papa...  
>-Pas de «mais papa» c'est comme ça et pas autrement.<br>Crystal avait les larmes aux yeux et Héphaïstos en eu mal au cœur.  
>-T'es méchant, je te déteste. Lui cria sa fille avant d'éclater en sanglot.<br>-Mais enfin, ça rend ce gamin complètement fou, tu dois lui laisser de l'air.  
>-Oui, mais moi j'en suis amoureuse.<br>-Bon d'accord, souffla le dieu, tu peux continuer à le prendre en photo mais il ne doit pas te voir parce que j'ai dit à Hermès que tu avais promis d'arrêter.  
>-D'accord.<br>Héphaïstos disparut en se disant qu'il était un bon père et sa fille très compréhensible. (**Alyssa**: Tu t'es surtout bien fait rouler.)

Plus tard Alysse croisa Crystal et alors elles le virent, Luke au loin, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et dirent :  
>-Bon on va en venir au grand moyen<br>Et elles se dirigèrent d'un pas déterminé vers le blond qui commençait à trembler, lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent, bras croisés devant leurs poitrines elles déclarèrent synchrones :  
>-Luke il faut que tu choisisses c'est elle ou moi ! (<strong>La chapelière<strong> : Alors psychopathe ou psychopathe quel choix !)  
>Luke regarda les deux jeune filles, puis passa entre elle deux en courant elle le suivirent du regard et le vire se jeter dans les bras de Percy Jackson. Percy pris Luke dans ces bras et l'embrassa. Les deux fille regardèrent Percy et tous ce qu'elles trouvèrent à dire fut :<br>-Que..? Quoi..? Comment..? Pourquoi..?  
>-Oui les filles, dit percy, nous sommes ensemble. Quant au comment et au pourquoi c'est très simple:<br>Flash Back:  
>Percy se promenait tranquillement dans la foret quand il entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Doucement il s'approcha d'une grotte d'où semblait venir le son et alors il reconnut Luke qui tremblait et pleurait de peur.<br>-Luke?  
>-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<br>Luke recula de peur, puis voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Percy il se détendit un peu.  
>-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Luke?<br>-Ce sont ces deux folles, la fille d'Héphaïstos et d'Artémis.  
>-Alysse et Crystal?<br>-Oui elle me suive partout et me prenne en photo et moi maintenant j'ai peur de retourner à la colonie.  
>Luke recommença à pleurer. Percy se sentait impuissant, alors le plus doucement possible il s'approcha de Luke comme si il se serait approché d'un animal blessé. Lorsqu'il fit assez proche de lui, il le prit dans ses bras.<br>-C'est fini Luke, elles ne savent pas que tu es dans la forêt. Si elles te poursuivent c'est surement parce qu'elles sont amoureuse de toi.  
>-Mais, moi, je n'aime pas les filles.<br>-Tu aime qui alors?  
>-Toi.<br>Percy sourit et l'embrassa. Quand le prince des océans se séparât du petit blond, Luke lui demanda:  
>-Tu ne diras personne que tu m'as vu pleurer?<br>-Bien sur que non.  
>Fin Flash Back.<br>-Alors vous deux c'est sérieux? Demanda Crystal.  
>-Ouais, répondit le brun.<p>

-Et merde à chaque fois que je craque sur un mec il y a un problème ! s'écria Crystal

-De toute façon je crois que tous les mecs canons sont soit gay, soit psycho' , soit pas dispo' ou alors on a aucune chance de le rencontrait soupira Alysse

A la fin des cours une fois que les deux brunettes furent rentrés dans leurs bungalow, elles jetèrent toutes leur photos de Luke (**Alyssa**: Ça en fait un paquet.) Et se promirent de ne plus tomber amoureuse d'un mec s'en d' abord vérifier qu'il soit libre ET hétéro.


End file.
